Instinct
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: What happens when the boys of Dr. Stein's class suddenly produce animal ears, tails and...instincts as a side affect of an experiment? Will Maka be able to handle Soul's odd behavior one-shot, soulxmaka pairing, nothing special


_I do not own Soul Eater nor any of its characters._

"**Soul, time to wake up sleepy head!" Maka yelled, banging a pot as she burst through his door with a loud and echoing 'Bang!'**

**Soul groaned, "Five more minutes…" He pulled the comforter over his head, shielding himself from the light. Like a vampire cringing away from sunlight, just less dramatic.**

"**No! You've already overslept. We'll be late to school at this rate," she explained, placing her belongings calmly on the floor before she tackled Soul. Grabbing the hem of the blanket, she said, "Come on Soul, there's bacon waiting for you on the table." This usually got him out of bed the quickest.**

**She ripped the blanket off of him, but before it could settle to the ground in a flutter, she was tackled to the ground. He leaned over her, knees on either side of her hips and hand on either side of her head.**

**Two triangular dog ears poked out of his snow white hair. A fluffy white tail swished behind him as they stared at each other. Maka's eyes were wide with surprise as he grinned.**

"**Suddenly, I'm not tired, but I'm hungry, but not for food. Or at least I don't think I am," he said, a flirty smile gracing his lips. Soon, those lips were gracing her lips with a soft yet hungry kiss.**

**Maka couldn't move, she was so surprised. She lay there stunned as he kissed her, only realizing too late that she was kissing back. What was happening? And what was up with the dog appendages?**

**That was when Black*Star and Tsubaki made their entry. The door to their apartment flying open as Black*Star kicked it making it crash against the opposite wall. The ears and tail disappeared instantly when Soul and Maka broke apart on their arrival.**

**They stared at the two laying on the floor through the open door of Soul's bedroom. Black*Star was grinning impishly while Tsubaki's hand was covering her mouth in surprise. Somehow, they always seemed to catch them at the most in opportune moments.**

"**So sorry to disturb you two, but I'm hungry. Didn't think you guys would have so much energy in the morning," Black*Star said, heading into the living room.**

**A dark blush stained both Soul's and Maka's cheeks as Soul pushed himself off of her. They moved into the living room trailing after the two and staring in opposite directions, not even daring a glance at the other.**

**Finally, the uncomfortable silence caught up to Maka in a big swell. "I'm leaving early!" Maka yelled, rushing out the door before anyone could respond. Tsubaki followed her in a rush, tossing a glance back at the two boys.**

"**Wow, she was in a rush," Black*Star commented, following after, "Wonder where the fire is."**

"**So, what was that all about? Finally taking the lead? Wow, your brave. I thought she'd clobber you," Black*Star rambled, asking questions, but not giving Soul enough time to answer.**

"**I don't know, man. Something just came over me. Like I was an animal or something," Soul said, answering the original question as they made their way up the steps of the school.**

"**Well, you never know. That might be exactly what happened," he said, leading the way into Dr. Stein's classroom.**

**An uncomfortable silence blanketed the groups of 3 miesters and 4 weapons. The moment the two boys had entered the room, Black*Star rushed to tell Kidd about that morning's events. The girls listened with quiet interest, discussing it amongst themselves once the retelling was over, leaving Soul and Maka blushing furiously.**

"**Alright, alright, settle down. Now I know you're all excited for Valentine's Day tomorrow, but we still have class. Now yesterday, while doing the experiment, the genius in the back spilt the chemical as you all know," Dr. Stein said, pointing to Black*Star who grinned in amusement. The rest of the class gave a collective groan.**

"**Well, it seems that the chemical had an odd effect on some of you males. This chemical has no effect on the females though. Boys if you suddenly develop animal ears or tails don't be worried. They'll go away after a certain quota of something is met," he explained, spinning lazily around in his chair.**

**The class waited in anxious silence for their teacher to tell them the solution to the rising problem. There was a long moment before Dr. Stein said anything.**

"**Oh no, don't look at me like that. You'll have to figure that out on your own, but let me tell you this, if you have the sudden urge to kiss someone or, I don't know, mate in any way shape or form don't hold back. Alright?" He ended with a smile before beginning his roll out of the room. "I'll be taking great pleasure in seeing your pride wither and die."**

**They all stared after him in horror. The door slammed as he scooted out. Yet another awkward silence befell them, only broken by the giggles of some of the girl's.**

**Boys cried out and ran from the room sprouting various animal ears and tails. Kidd watched in appreciation of the symmetry and Black*Star sat guffawing at the kids. Maka and Soul stared after them in pity, already know what it felt like for them.**

"**I think we should watch a movie," Maka said thoughtfully a couple hours later, seated on the couch. She just wanted to kick back after all the craziness that had gone on today.**

"**Why don't we just have a movie night. It is Friday after all," Soul suggested, holding up several movies, "Pick the first one."**

**She plucked Knight and Day out of the ones he held and popped in the disk. She untied her hair and they settled into the couch, their legs overlapping under the blanket puffy black blanket.**

"**Remember what happened this morning and what Dr. Stein was talking about?" she asked, staring at the screen, determined not to blush. The scene playing on the screen didn't help her state of mind though.**

"**Yeah, sure, what about them?" he asked, glancing between her and the screen. He tried to look interested in the movie, but wasn't able to concentrate on it.**

**Her legs felt warm entangled with his, making it harder for him to concentrate on anything but her and her voice.**

"**Well, I think that's the cause. The chemical I mean," she said quickly, unsuccessful in her attempt not to blush.**

**Soul sighed. "Well, that was certainly the cause of the ears and tail," he said, looking at her with pleading eyes.**

"**And the k-ki-kiss too," she said, stumbling over as they rushed to escape her throat.**

**The couch groaned as Soul moved toward her. "Does it really have to be because of the chemical that I kissed you?" he asked. His hands were on either side of her head again.**

"**W-well it's the only answer I could come up with that made sense to me," she stuttered out. Her brain went fuzzy and stopped working with his close proximity.**

"**Couldn't it just be because I wanted to? Because I love you? Even that I wanted to kiss you and it just gave me the extra boost to do just that?" he asked, the tail and ears had popping back up, making Maka wonder if it was the chemical or him talking.**

"**I suppose that could be…" she began, but didn't get to finish her question. Soul had kissed her, interrupting her speculation. Their brains collapsed into nothing.**

**They couldn't think straight. They just felt the surge of pleasure. The rush of heat between them with every touch.**

**She melted into the kiss instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her waist, making her shiver as his warm hands left a trail of heat wherever they touched.**

**Maka woke up to loud banging the next morning. Soul was curled around her, his head resting in the crook between her shoulder and neck. Turning over she smiled, brushing hair out of his face.**

**The insistent knocking came again, louder this time. Maka groaned and pushed herself up. She was so soar, but in a good way. Her movements were lethargic instead on energetic like usual as she got up to answer whoever was disturbing her peaceful sleep.**

**Knight and Day still played on the screen, having been forgotten even before the discussion had began.**

"**Come on open up!" came a shout and more banging from outside the door. However it was really needed something or just really wanted to bug the crap out of her. If it was the latter then they were succeeding.**

"**Hold on!" she called, her throat thick with sleep. Pulling on a button up shirt over her naked frame, she buttoned most of the buttons leaving the top 2 or 3 unbuttoned. Opening the door a crack, she looked out to find a frantic Kid and Black*Star wearing long jackets with the hoods pulled up. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki stood behind them, trying not to laugh. "What do you want? I was sleeping," she said, a scowl crossing her face.**

"**We need your guy's help, let us in!" they cried quietly.**

"**No, what's so important?" she asked.**

**They pulled off the jackets to reveal cat ears and tails. "We don't know what to do! Help us!"**

"**Ugh," she groaned, rubbing her eyes, "You guys are ruining my good mood. Can't you figure it out on your own?"**

"**No!" they shouted.**

"**Who is it?" came Soul's sleepy voice from behind her. She could feel the warmth of his chest as he leaned around her to looks out.**

"**The idiot duo. Who else?" she asked sarcastically.**

"**No need to be sarcastic. Let's just get this over with so we can go back to sleep," he said. They stepped back, opening the door wider. Black*Star and Kidd basically fell through the door, sprawling across the floor.**

**They all crowded into the living room. The visitors took in the strewn clothing across the floor and regretted waking the two up. "So how do we fix this?" Kidd asked.**

**Maka blinked blurrily at them. She looked at the girls and simply said, "Wing it."**

**A blush ran across Liz's and Tsubaki's cheeks while Patty asked, "Really? That's all?" in her little kids voice.**

"**That's all," Maka replied simply, running a hand through her mussed hair.**

"**What? What does that mean?" the boys called as the were dragged out of the room by their partners. "By the way, Happy Valentine's Day," Liz said, winking before shutting the behind them.**

**Soul and Maka looked at each other with wry smiles. "A very happy v-day."**

_**Well there you have it, my Valentine's Day fanfic to you all. A couple days early I know, and could have been better again I know, but I hoped you enjoyed it just a little bit. If not, then I need to step it up, lol**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**_


End file.
